This invention relates to a variable vibrating motor wherein the means for effecting the vibration can be adjusted at will from the outside of the motor casing during operation of the motor.
Conventionally, vibrating motors have been used in numerous industrial fields. For example such motors are attached to conveyors and feeders which transport powders or bulky materials, or to hoppers and packers which package the above materials, or to screening apparatuses, crushers, or the like.
Generally speaking, there have been two principal methods of adjusting the force of vibration. One method is to change the number of vibrations (cycle/sec.) and the other is to alter the amplitude of the vibrations. In the first method, the number of vibrations may be altered by changing the frequency of the supply current, by changing the voltage of the supply current, or by applying a thyrister in the electric circuit or the supply current. In the second method, the amplitude of vibration may be altered by varying the voltage of the supply current or by changing the position of the unbalancing weight relative to the stationary weight.
The present invention relates generally to the second method of altering the amplitude of vibration by adjusting the unbalancing (weight) means which usually comprises an adjustable weight and a stationary weight.
Conventionally the adjustment of the unbalancing means is performed when the motor is not in operation. Thus, in this known conventional arrangement, an operator first removes the side frame of the motor, secondly, he adjusts the adjustable weight of the unbalancing means to a degree which corresponds to the desired amplitude or force of vibration, and thirdly, he attaches the frame to the motor casing again.
Since the above adjusting operation is time-consuming and requires a good deal of manual labor, it would be desirable to provide a vibrating motor with a means by which the above adjustment could be performed easily even during the operation of the motor and which does not sacrifice performance of the motor. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of known prior art arrangements and to provide a vibrating motor with adjusting means by which the unbalancing means can be adjusted from the outside of the motor casing even during the operation of the motor, whereby the amplitude or force of vibration is easily and completely controlled.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.